This invention relates to an apparatus for coiling a flexible member such as a hose.
Presently there exists a need in the firefighting industry for an apparatus for coiling water hoses. More specifically, in fighting a fire, several hundred to a couple of thousand feet of hose will be laid out and used by the firefighters. After the fire is extinguished, each section of hose must be rolled into a coil for transport back to the firefighting station where the sections of hose will be washed and dried for later use. Obviously, after the firefighters have fought a long and exhausting fire, they do not welcome the chore of having to physically bend over and roll each individual section of the hose. Accordingly, the need for an apparatus for coiling the hoses is well-appreciated by firefighters.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which enables a firefighter to almost effortlessly coil each section of hose from an erect position thereby eliminating the effort of bending over and manually coiling each section of hose.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for coiling a hose which includes a coil mechanism particularly designed for coiling a relatively flat hose such as a firefighting hose.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for coiling a hose wherein the coil mechanism thereof includes means for initiating the coiling of the hose such that the hose is wound in a tight and compact manner.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for coiling a hose wherein the means for rotating the coil mechanism may be operated manually with little effort on the part of the firefighter.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for coiling a hose including a handle means which permits the firefighter to comfortably grasp the apparatus and operate the same.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for coiling a hose wherein the handle means comprises a grip and a forearm cradle for receiving the forearm of the firefighter.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for coiling a hose wherein the forearm cradle of the handle means includes a U-shaped configuration enabling the forearm of the firefighter to be placed therein even when the firefighter is dressed in bulky clothes.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.